wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Isis the sandwing
Isis (please do not edit unless adding an image, thanks xx) Appearance: "BlackWidow! I don't care how I look, just as long as we get out of here alive!" -Isis Isis has a light brown in the middle row of her scales, her under belly and her sail are dark brown. She also has a scattered black scales that run down her light brown middle. Her horns, stinger on her tail and claws are pitch black, as well as her tounge and eyes. Isis does not wear jewllery or precious items as she always manages to lose them or leaves them as she is on the run from her tribes and other tribes with her sister BlackWidow. Personality: "Who are YOU?" -Isis Isis is a rather kind dragon, unlike her sister although they get along well. Isis is wary and snappy when you first meet her, only because she does not trust other dragons, beeing on the run. Once you get to know her though, Isis is loyal, kind and helpful. She tends to think about things before jumping into them, unlike her sister BlackWidow. Isis will always be careful when she says something, a trait picked up from being on the run and not being able to trust anyone, although she rarley needs to talk to other dragons apart from her sister, she will tend to keep them happy and relaxed, so she has no fear of being attacked. Isis got her name from an Egypitian god as her mother knew she would be a animus (revealed by a spell Isis's father cast) Biography: "B-but now that I really think about it, WE survived, so others MUST be out there!" -Isis Isis escaped from the scorpian den with her sister BlackWidow when attacked my skywings and mudwings (I wrote my own story using this character) like her mother had told her. She managed to survive to adult hood, where as the sandwing tribe was wiped out in the battle. Isis got by in life on the run, stealing food, money, or using small markets to buy needed supplys. One day doing this, Isis's sister (BlackWidow) killed a skywing merchant trying to get her money back from a scam, causing both twins to get caught. Isis lead her sister to the desert where the old sandwing palace lay in ruins, she buried herself under the sand, saving both her life and her sister's. Once the dragons had gone, Isis dug herself out of the sand, she had watched out for the dragons for a bit, making sure everything was clear, before sitting on the sand to stare at the old ruins. BlackWidow came out shortly after, sitting beside her, Isis explained how she thought that there could be other sandwing survivours as they had survived and BlackWidow had reluctantly agreed. They had been chatting a while when a nightwing found them on the sand, Isis immedialy sprung up and displayed forms or aggresion, in order to protect her sister. The nightwing in fact, did not come to fight, but instead to help them, hearing of what had happened in the market, he had been sent by other sandwings, in hiding and they wanted Isis and BlackWidow to come live in the safe haven. Isis was quick to agree to this, having hated being one of the last sandwings around, she wanted to meet her tribe, or atleased what remained of it. BlackWidow though, was not in favour of this, being more careful and indeed, threatened the nightwing quiet a bit. Isis managed to talk her sister into trusting the nightwing so they could go meet the remainer of their tribe. Isis got to know the nightwing as they traveled, finding out that his name was DarkDeath and that he was an ex-assasin. Although, she never tried to get with him as he seemed to have a tast for BlackWidow, always talking to her and trying to earn her trust, although BlackWidow always played hard to get. When they were traveling, Isis and her small group got attacked by skywings. Getting caught and taken to the palace, where they were locked up and beated and tortured. Isis hardly ever saw her sister in this time, and developed a phobia of tight spaces and locked doors. They escaped after Isis found out she was an animus and manage to lose the skywings, finaly making it to their destination in the rainforest, where they walked through a tree log, carved by animus magic, revealing a small village of about 60 dragons. All of which were sandwings. Isis met with the new sandwing queen and managed to get a home in the village, making friends with almost everyone, even BlackWidow started to cheer up. Then one day. The village got found by the skywings and mudwings and was invaded, Isis had to get all the sandwings to safty while keeping the skywings and mudwings at bay. In the end, Isis manages to get the sandwings to saftey with her sister, but is sadly killed by injuries after fending off the skywings and mudwings. BlackWidow is scarred, managing to carry Isis's body to the new home, burrying her in a small feild of flowers, so she could live on peacfully in the after life. Abilities: "Stay back, or so help me I will shove my tail through your skull!" -Isis Isis had never been taught how to denfend herself, she either taught herself, or BlackWidow taught her. One day though, Isis muttered to herself about killing a skywing guard with a rock she had been holding in her cell, to her surprise, the rock flew into the air and beat the guard to death. That day Isis had found out she was an animus and got free of the skywing prison with her sister and DarkDeath. Isis had normal sandwing abilities, fire, poisonus tail and even the heat that radiates from her scales. Isis taught herself how to burrow under sand, one day using this to save her life and BlackWidow's life. Gallery (please feel free to add any art): Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SandWings